into the light
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: Three cousins were sitting down to breakfast minding there own business when a light suddenly appeared and they were whisked away to a world know as One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece or alarm clock ringers

Own the OC's

The Begging of an Adventure

3rd POV

"Ain't going down till the sun comes up .." rang the alarm clock in the room of a girl about 16. She was covered up in her bed which had upon it designs of anime characters of One Piece and Naruto. She was the eldest of 2 children who lived in this old house. Her family had bought this place when her mother suddenly died and her father wanted to be close to his wife love the Ocean. Today was the first day that her father had left the 2 of his children alone since his wife's death, and this is why the girl had set her alarm to go off early; because if she didn't breakfast would be all gone, thanks to her older cousin's cooking and her baby brother's ability to eat all in sight.

The girl got up from her bed and headed to her bathroom which was small, decorated in blues and greens. She looked in the mirror and just stared at herself for a moment. She looked at her long dark brown hair, which reached her shoulders and her green eyes which reflected the blues and greens in her bathroom beautifully , she was tall and had muscles which marked her as an athlete, which would be right since she practiced in a dojo in town working on Kendo. Her name was Ann Alexandra Haven and she didn't know that morning that she and her sister and brother would be starting an adventure that would change their lives forever.

Ann POV

_Okay Ann you need to look your best right now…. Okay think _ _what will Marie have for us to eat for breakfast and can I get their faster than Levi so I can eat…..Maybe I shouldn't of watched all those One Piece reruns and get to bed early OH what a wonderful smell Marie is cooking…. Pancakes, Pancakes my favorite better get down there before the _bot_tomless pit Levi comes down and eats all of it._

I hurried and got dressed so that Marie would be able to yell at me for setting a bad example for my baby brother. I put on one of my One Piece shirts which had my favorite two characters on it Fire-Fist Ace and Marco Phoenix, I also used to have one that had Sanji and Zoro on it but it suddenly disappeared when Marie decided to clean my room and do my laundry. I don't mind though, I just got that shirt so Marie could have it, though she doesn't know it yet.

Speaking of my older cousin there she is in her corner of the house known as the kitchen. Her short dark brown hair reminds me so much of her dad, the historian, and her big blue green eyes remind me of her mother. Marie is my cousin, but Levi and I claim her as a big sister.

My aunt died giving birth to Marie, so it was her father, Uncle Michel, and her for the last 21 years, she just moved in with us when her father and daddy decided to work on a project together which means that she gets to stay with us for the summer and that means endless cooking, and stories of her adventures.

That also means I get a sparring partner who I can be tough on; Marie has studied all kinds of hand –to-hand combat but her favorite is Kung Fu in where she can use her powerful legs to block strikes of any weapon, she also uses a bow staff.

As I sit down I see Levi racing down the stairs to his seat waiting to eat. I smile at him he is a carbon copy of my mom; he has her blond hair and big blue eyes, which runs in mom's side of the family, but the most amazing thing is that he has mom's laugh, which Marie and I can't help but love.

"Marie! I want Pancakes! Pancakes!" yelled Levi as I and Marie laugh at his demands. Marie sets his share of pancakes and mine in front of us, and just like Strawhat Luffy and Portgas D. Ace my little brother and I are eating all in sight.

"Wow you two are almost too much for me to handle. I keep wondering if I should tell Uncle Mick that his kids are going to eat him out of house and home or work me to death over a blazing hot oven. "Stated Marie as she laughed at us stuffing our faces.

"Marie think of it as practice for when you have kids or a homage to Sanji that amazing cook who cooks for all the Straw hat crew." I stated then was rudely interrupted by that brother of mine Levi saying," You mean the womanizer, honestly I think that Law is the best I mean with Bepo and the heart pirates he unstoppable, and he is would be a better match for Marie than that blonde cook." Finished my brother I still can't believe that he likes Law and Kidd honestly I don't know what to do with my brother.

"Levi, Ann stop right now I don't want you guys fighting over which One Piece male that would be a good boyfriend for me. We had this discussion." Stated Marie as she sat down at the table with us to eat, smiling lightly.

I was about to reply when I suddenly felt a cold chill and a feeling that someone or something was in the house with us. I looked at Marie when I saw the look on her face I could tell that she felt it too.

"Ann take Levi up stairs right now, something isn't right." Stated Marie as she slowly got up from her chair.

"Ann, Marie what's the matter? Why does Ann have to take me upstairs is it something to do with that light behind Marie?" stated Levi as I tried to get him upstairs.

When I saw the light I was shocked, then I screamed as the light swallowed Marie, then I saw that it somehow surrounded Levi and then it surrounded me, the last thing I did was yelling for Marie and Levi then I felt nothingness.

End of Chapter

I hope that you like it please review

P.S. next chapter they arrive in the One Piece World


	2. marie's awaking

I don't own One Piece

Own the OC's

Marie's awaking

Marie's POV

_The sun was shining Dad is carrying the basket filled with all the food I prepared for the two of us, I laugh as Dad races to get the beach. This is always a game for the both of us ever since I started cooking we would go for a picnic lunch on Sunday so, we wouldn't have to leave early for Dad's job I smile realizing that he always makes time for these lunches, I think he also tries to make up for all the moving and teaching he does, but I don't mind when your father is a Professor of History and also a lover of all myths and magic you get used to being around strange people. This is also why Dad let me take classes in Kung Fu so I could defend myself if he was away. This also gave me a chance to after practice to watch my favorite Anime One Piece that my cousin and her brother love so much and got me hooked on, I even took one of Ann's shirts that had Sanji and Zoro on it and I'm also in the middle of their fights on who should I date and marry on One Piece which makes me laugh. I can't wait to spend the summer with them; I just wish that Aunt Kate would be there too. She was mom's best friend and they got adopted together, because mom said that they were sisters . I wonder if Dad will let me spar with Ann. _

"Hey girl, Hey girl? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" states a voice.

"Um.. Umm Dad it's not time to wake up yet. I mean Ann and Levi aren't going to be up till 7 anyway. I already picked the blue berries yesterday and I did my meditation at 5 this morning so I could get a break from them." I stated as I opened my eyes slowly, that is when I was confronted by a strange sight.

There was a reindeer, swords man, cook, ship right, navigator, archeologist, a musician, and a captain with a straw hat.

_Wait a straw hat, why does that sound so familiar, wait Strawhat Luffy has a straw hat and has a reindeer that can talk and wait this morning the light? Wait don't be serious about this that kind of thing only happens in fan fiction. But that is straw hat and wait is that a walking skeleton, Oh my gosh I'm in One Piece there is only one way to find out._

"Okay is one of your names Monkey D. Luffy?" I ask waiting for an answer hoping that I was wrong.

"Yeah I'm Monkey D. Luffy and you are?" stated the boy with the straw hat.

"Okay if your Luffy, then the reindeer is Chopper, the swordsman is Zoro, the cook Sanji, the ship right Franky, the navigator Nami, the archeologist Robin, and last Brook the walking skeleton is the musician of the ship the Thousands Sunny right?" I said as I slowly got up on the bed into a sitting position trying to see if any of my cousins where close by.

"Yeah that my whole crew, but how do you know us? I mean Brook doesn't have a wanted poster yet so how do you know about my crew." Stated Luffy as he came closer to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked as I tried to ignore Luffy's stare, " Did anyone come with me like a little boy about 17 with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl about 18 black hair and green eyes?" I finished looking around the room again wondering and thinking about what my next move is.

" You fell out of the sky just like an angel and stopped me from kicking moss head across the deck cause he caught you. " stated Sanji with little hearts in his eyes, " And you were the only one that fell and if any others did fall the shit cook would of have to catch them." Said Zoro making Sanji glare at him.

I laughed at the both of them causing them to turn and look at me, but I kept laughing trying to cover up my tears with laughter which none of the crew was buying.

"Hey don't cry please miss, please." Stated Chopper as he climbed on the bed to try and comfort me, which is when I decided to answer their questions.

"My name is Marie Brittney Roseland; I was staying with my little cousins at their new home on the coast. My cousins are Ann Alexandra Haven and Levi Marcus Haven; they had just lost their mother, Aunt Kate, so their father moved them closer to auntie's first love the sea. I was busy making breakfast in the kitchen for my cousins, their favorite blue berry pancakes. Dad and Uncle Mick, Levi and Ann's dad, had already had their share of the pancakes and headed off to do research for my dad's new book. So we, meaning my cousins and I sat down and started eating breakfast, when all of a sudden I felt something or someone was in the house and that it wasn't friendly and I remember telling Ann to take Levi upstairs, then Levi said something about a light behind me, and then I blacked out and then woke up here. But where are my cousins?" I finished as I leaned into Chopper for comfort.

"Marie its settled "started Luffy ," We the Strawhat Pirates will help you find your cousins and get you back home safely. " I just smiled and looked at the Pirates and just smiled I just hope that my cousins would be alright and wait for me to come and get them.

- Change of Scene-

3rd POV

The kitchen was busy like every other day at the restaurant but something was different the head chef felt something, something that told him his grandchild was here and was going to be in trouble, but was safe for now. The old witch had told them both that their children would never be able to come back, but why now was he feeling his grandchild. He also wondered if his old friend had the same feeling he had.

End of Chapter

Have you guessed who the grandfather is?

Next chapter is about Ann's arrival

Please review.


	3. anna's arrival

I don't own One Piece

Own the OC's

Ann's Arrival

Ann POV

" _Ann come on we're going to be late for your cousin's lunch, and I know how much you love to spar with Marie and eat her cooking." Stated my mother she seemed fine now, you could hardly believe that she had cancer and only 6 months to live, I knew I needed to be strong for Daddy and Levi and it helps that Uncle Michel and Marie have decided to stay for the summer…._

"Uh…UH.. my head. Where in the world am I? Levi, Marie? You guys here?" I said opening my eyes and looking around for my little brother or cousin. That is until I saw two men staring at me. I knew them both on site and had to hold in my happiness and of course my blush. In front of me stood a man with golden hair and half lidded eyes with a serious look upon his face, which I found cute. Then I saw the man that was right beside him he had black hair with freckles on his cheeks and only had a pair of shorts and a hat on. These two men I knew from One Piece these men were Marco the Phoenix and Fire Fist Ace. My two favorite characters that of course was on my favorite shirt that of course with my luck I decided to wear.

"Hi there miss welcome to the Moby Dick, my name is…" started Ace until I interrupted.

"Your Fire Fist Ace, and your Marco Phoenix, Division 1 and 2 commanders of the White Beard Pirates. " I finished for him which of course made him speechless and Marco laughed.

"Well if you know us miss then please tell us your name." said Marco smiling.

Oh my Gosh I'm in love with that smile already.. " My name is Ann, but you can call me darling or lover which ever you wish…" I said and thought which is why I blushed when I realized I said that last part out.

" Umm… Uhhh…Umm" stammered Marco until Ace cut in and said," Wow Marco not even five minutes and you get the girl that fell into your arms." Finished Ace as he smiled and laughed.

"I fell out of the sky? Wait how long have I been here? Did anyone fall with me?" I said looking around trying to see if I could see Marie or Levi.

"Sorry Ann, but you were the only one that fell from the sky no one else." Stated Marco and that is when I started crying and told them my story.

After I was finished both of boys held me and said together, "Ann we'll find your cousin and little brother so you can be a family again we promise."

End of Chapter

How did you like it please rate and review thanks.


	4. levi's hero

I don't own One Piece

Own Oc's

Levi's Hero

Levi's Pov

_Sis is doing it again, I know she is. She has been looking at me for some time now, okay it's the shirt I know that, but I can't help it he's my hero, he always has a plan and is smart and has a talking polar bear for crying out loud, besides Traflagar Law is the best pirate ever he always takes care of his crew and submarine. He also would be a good match for Marie with that little dark secret of hers that she hasn't told Uncle, Daddy, or sis yet. I just know because I followed her one night. Oh well if Ann wants to stare at me all day with that disappointed look I think I'll just go to the kitchen…. Marie has to have something good…"_

"Heart Pirates forever, take that Ann" I stated as I woke up and found myself not in my bed or in the kitchen, I was in a room with a port hole in it which I saw some fish life, wait fish life does that mean, I went up to porthole and sure enough I saw only the darkness of the ocean I was in a submarine wait there is someone behind me.

"Heart Pirates forever, huh… well I've never heard that before have you Bepo? Isn't something along the lines of White Beard Pirates or Straw hat?" stated the man who I knew that second, he was the famous Surgeon Tralfgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates and my hero.

Next to Law I saw Bepo, Law's trusty first mate and talking Polar Bear, I think I was dreaming, wait the light that saw at breakfast… Could it be… that…. All three of us… only one way to know I guess.

"How did I get here and was their two girls that were with me too" I stated looking at Law.

"Kid you were the only one we found you actually fell on Bepo as he and I were taking a nap, in fact you bounced off Bepo and fell in my lap, by the way kid what's your name." Stated Law looking into his eyes I thought I saw amusement.

"My name is Levi, I'm 17 years old so don't call me a kid cause I'm going to be an adult very soon. " I stated looking into to law's eyes I thought I saw something, something I couldn't put a finger on.

" Well Levi how in the world did you get here? What is your story if you wished to tell." Said Law taking a seat on the bed as I told my story.

"Well I'll see what I can do about finding your cousin and sister, but I don't make any promises, oh and Bepo here will be your guide for your stay here so obey him." Finished Law as he exited out of the room and I thought he's kind of cute.

Wait what…

-Change of Scene-

The ship was on calm seas, but on the ship panic was rampant, the captain who was red haired and always looking out for a good grog or booze was worried he had woke up this morning with a message sent to him by carrier bird and it was simply stated this,

They are here…

` Signed REDLEGS

This is why the ship was in panic mode.

End of Chapter

Please rate


End file.
